


The Achievement of Victory

by WineGum (ZombieGiraffes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieGiraffes/pseuds/WineGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They simply meet sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Achievement of Victory

When Lucifer appears across the table, Michael spares him little notice, not looking up from his newspaper.

“You look terrible, brother,” he says simply, and turns the page.

Lucifer grabs Michael's coffee and takes a long drink of it. It's entirely possible that both of them have been on earth too long if they're drinking coffee now.

“And your skin isn't peeling and scabbed at all, dear brother,” Lucifer mocks.

Michael refuses to give into the urge to touch his face.

“My vessel is stubborn,” he replies instead, taking back his coffee from Lucifer.

Lucifer laughs loudly enough that people in the diner turn around to look, though when they look around to identify the noise, their eyes slide right over the booth where the two angels sit.

“Whereas the younger Winchester is amenable as anything,”His voice is heavy with sarcasm.

Michael doesn't reply, and they lapse into silence, both drinking from the same coffee cup. He doesn't bother to ask what Lucifer wants of him; the answer is either likely to be a lie, or a mystery to Lucifer himself. They simply meet sometimes, complain about their respective vessels, then sit in companionable silence for several hours until one of them needs to leave. Sometimes they play chess.

With the thought of chess, Michael pushes the board that now sits where the paper had been, towards Lucifer.

“White?” Lucifer says, trying to sound overly shocked in order to cover his real surprise.

“I thought you would like to make the first move,” Michael says reasonably.

Lucifer laughs, but picks up a pawn all the same, “I never make the first move, brother dear,” he moves the pawn forward and gives the board a little shove towards Michael “You were the one who presented the board to me; I just play the game.”


End file.
